So Close Yet So Far
by Mad taR135
Summary: Was once based on the song 'Treat You Better' by Shawn Mendez. Will post that one soon hopefully :D Deuce likes Rocky and she likes him, but there's one problem. She is taken. Logan abuses her and won't hesitate to give her a piece of his mind, should she disobey him. What can Deuce do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Reuce Fans! This story actually started as a SongFic which may be published soon. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up. This time I do own the idea but it has been approved by my partner, pinksakura271**.

Deuce watched as Rocky limped down the hallways he shook his head. What was that boyfriend of hers doing to her?  
Of all the people in school, why did he have to choose her?

"Rocky?" He called she turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey Deuce " she replied.

"Do you wanna go to the movies with me after school today?" He asked. She sighed,

"Sorry, but Logan and I have...plans" she said wincing.

"Oh, well OK then," he said reluctantly.

As she walked away, Deuce shook his head again. Whatever Logan was doing to her was wrong. And it was evident on Rocky. She was always depressed, always scared to talk about it. Whatever 'it' might be.  
It angered Deuce that he liked Rocky and knew he would look after her without doubt. Why should she have to suffer when she was so perfect and pretty? She deserved someone better than what she had: a greasy drunk.

Finally, the bell went for class. Deuce had chemistry with Cece. Oh joy.

"Hey Deuce" the redhead said to him flirtatiously. He sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't like you. At all!" He cried.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're in love with Rocky." Cece scoffed. "Even though she is happy with Logan!"  
Deuce frowned. 'Happy' wasn't the way he would put it.

"whatever Red" he told her.

 **Time skip-After lunch**

Deuce felt his fists clench as he watched the byplay between Rocky and Logan. He was hidden cleverly between the lockers.

Rocky looked terrified from her position on the floor as Logan glared at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to talk to another boy?" he yelled.

"Zero, sir" Rocky whimpered.

"That's right." He growled. "But here we are. Now, I don't want to talking to anyone now not even your friends. And especially not that Martiez scum. Understand?"

"Yes"

" _YES? YES WHAT_?"

"Yes, sir"

"Too late. I have to punish you"  
As he raised his hand to hit her, Deuce imagined stopping everything and saving her from Logan's cruel abuse.  
She 100% deserved real love. Definitely not this. Deuce imagined wrapping her in his arms and her being safe from her boyfriend, if you could call him that.

 **Time skip-End of School**

Deuce walked home that night. He was, as always, thinking of Rocky.

"How can I help her!" He asked himself. If she were his, everything would be different. She would be happy. Heck, he would be happy! Eventually he went to his uncle.

"Hey Uncle Frank" he said walking into Crusty's. His uncle looked up.

"Hey Deuce!"

"How do you win a girl's heart?" Deuce asked. Frank looked up surprised.

"Well, when I was your age, I was so handsome, a girl would just fall in love with me!" he joked.

"That's funny Uncle Frank, but I'm being serious here." Deuce replied sternly.

"What's up?" Frank asked. Deuce sighed.

"Sorry." he said sitting down at a booth. His uncle followed in suit. "It's just, I'm in love with this girl. But she's taken."

"Well then," Frank said. "that's final my boy. If this girl's taken, she's taken. Nothing you can do about it."

"But she's not happy!" Deuce cried. Frank raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" He inquired. Deuce shook his head.

"I just know" he said finally. Frank nodded thoughtfully.

"Here's an idea..."

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review and tell me if it's too short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up or the origin of this idea.**

 **A/N: this chapter is set a few weeks before the last chapter.**

 **Ty's PoV**

This week had been completely crazy. It all started when Logan came 'round and said that he wanted to be my science partner.  
This was so weird because I'm the worst in the class, and Logan is the best. But, I knew that if I agreed, my grade would improve. And that was great because when I get good grades, my parents pay me and I'm saving up for a car.  
So I agreed to be his partner. I never really knew Logan till then and, as it turns out, he's a complete crackpot. In a good way, I mean he's hilarious! We've now become great friends. And as Rocky, my little sis,was looking for a boyfriend at the time, I suggested Logan to her a few days ago. I've always prided myself on being the best brother ever and didn't let her date before now because there was no one good enough. But I couldn't think of another man better for or more worthy of my sister except for Logan. Which is why, the next time he came around, I introduced them and they were a perfect match for each other. So, in short, Logan had really improved my life. He had made my sister happy and is helping me get much better grades in science.

Then things started to go wrong.

Yesterday, Rocky came home with a black eye. We live alone in our parents flat, which is why I'm so protective of her.  
I was cooking dinner when she walked in sobbing. Naturally I was instantly concerned.

"What's wrong sis?" I had asked her. She shook her head and looked up at me. That was when I saw her black eye.

"Who the hell did that to you?" I had growled, trying not to shout and scare her anymore that she already was.

"Logan" she whispered. I had misunderstood and nodded. I got the phone and called her boyfriend and explained what had happened. He had said he'd be right there. I hung up and sat Rocky down on the sofa.  
Logan had arrived a few minutes later and asked me to leave for a bit so her could speak to her personally. And first I was reluctant, but somehow, Logan convinced me.

I left them alone and went to the kitchen again to continue cooking dinner. I had been making it for two, but I thought that Logan might stay and I was going to ask him, but when I got the room he and Rocky were in, I froze.

"I said did you tell him?" that was Logan, I had realised. I crept closer and looked through the crack in the door.  
Rocky was on the floor and Logan was standing above her angrily.

"No" I heard her whimper. Logan nodded.

"Good, good. But, don't forget that if I hear that you have told anyone, I will be giving you more than a black eye. Understand?"

"Yes Logan" Rocky had said quietly.

 _SLAP_

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me sir?" Logan screamed as Rocky clutched her stinging red cheek.

I couldn't believe that my best friend had just slapped my little sister! I had trusted him and he had betrayed me.

I was all for barging in and giving Logan a piece of my mind, when I realised that I was a tall and scrawny teenager who would be no match for the angry well-built young man in my living room.

Yes, I was concerned for Rocky but my concern for my own personal safety drowned it. Sure, I love my sister but what can I do to defend her? I'll just get beat up myself. And what good will that do? I mean surely Rocky isn't feeble enough to keep all this abuse to herself, right?

Right?

 **That's it folks!**

 **please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatssup guys!? Now I know I haven't updated this story for ages and this is for two reasons:**

 **1-I have had tons of revision to do and haven't had any time  
and  
2-I have had terrible writers block. As in so bad it gave me a headache.**

 **But I'm back now so…  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

 _Previously on_ _So Close Yet So Far:_

 _"Hey Uncle Frank"_

 _"Hey Deuce!"_

 _"How do you win a girl's heart?"_

 _"_ _Here's an idea…"_

 **Deuce's PoV**

"I'm listening, uncle Frank" I said leaning forward.

"We're a…special family. Are we not?" he asked. I nodded. Uncertain as to where this was going.

"Why don't you talk to your father about it. He is the most powerful of us all." Frank winked at me.

"You mean, you want to drag the girl I love into the…difference of our family?"

"It's a good idea, no?"

"No!" I yelled. "I can't drag Rocky into the dark magic that our family possesses."  
It was true. My family does have dark magic running through our veins. But we haven't used it for centuries. Or that I know about anyway. I quickly flashed back to when I first discovered it.

 _No one's PoV- ten years ago._

 _A five-year-old Deuce sat at the dinner table. He was deep on thought about the events, previously that day._

 _"_ _Deuce honey," his mother said from across the table. "What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _I think I'm cursed" he blurted. He buried his head in his hands, and therefore missed the shifty look, his parents exchanged._

 _"_ _Why do you say that?" his father asked him. Deuce looked up at his parents._

 _"_ _I was playing on the swings at lunch. Then a big group of bullies came. They were trying to knock the swings over. When I tried to stop them, one of them punched me and I yelled at him. And he went flying!" Deuce explained._

 _"_ _So, you have inherited your mother's ability of a sonic scream." His father said thoughtfully. Deuce felt his jaw hit the ground._

 _"_ _George!" his mother yelled. The father of the family looked up and winced._

 _"_ _Sorry, son" he said apologetically. "Where start" he joked_

 _"_ _Wait what!" Deuce screamed. Everything close to him suddenly flew away. Glasses smashed and his parents covered their ears._

 _"_ _What happening to me?" the young boy ran from the room, tears streaming down his face._

 _"_ _George, we gotta tell him" him mother said sadly._

 _"_ _But, he's too young!" George protested. His wife sighed._

 _"_ _I know! But unless he finds out, he will get himself hurt. Surely you can't want that. It will get him killed!"_

"Deuce!" Frank poked his nephew in the shoulder.

"Sorry, Uncle Frank" the boy said. "I just can't do that to her"

"Well, ok" his uncle smirked. "But then you will never have a chance with her."

Deuce sighed. He definitely didn't want the possibility of hurting Rocky's kindness by using his powers on her.

'But then' he reasoned. 'Surely, if I don't do anything, she will certainly continue to get hurt by Logan.'

"Ok uncle Frank. I changed my mind." He decided. His uncle grinned.

"Looks like we're in for a trip to the seaside!"

 **Logan PoV**

Sometimes, I like Rocky. As my girlfriend, I obviously get to control her. And it's times like this, that I like her. She is obedient and that's what I like.

What I don't like is when she disobeys me. And that's what I'm worried about. I stared at the piece of paper in my hand again.

 ** _Congratulations!_**

 ** _You, Logan Hunter, have been invited to England to attend the London school of dramatic arts._**

 ** _Please send a conformation before the 19_** ** _th_** ** _of December or we will presume that you have chosen not to attend._**

 ** _Kind regards,_**

 ** _Mr. F. Rubicul._**

What do I do? I want to attend, but if I leave, how can I control Rocky? Knowing her, when I don't like her, she'll start talking to the Deuce kid. And I can't have that.

Then the idea came to me.

"I'll just take her with me!" I cried excitedly. With that, I rushed downstairs and told my mother that I was going to London. She was delighted.

"I'm going to Ty's house" I told her as I walked out of the door.

 **Time skip-still Logan's PoV**

"Oh, hey Logan." Ty said as he opened the door. "Rocky's put with Dina"

"That's cool, I'm here to see you anyway." Was it just me, or did his eyes just widen when I said that?

"So, you want tea or something?" he asked me nervously as I sat down on the sofa.

"No, I'm fine thanks"

"What so you want to talk about then?" he asked me. I grinned.

"I'm going to take a trip to England" I said happily. He frowned.

"That's great…Buddy" he said uncertainly "but what has that got to do with me?"

"Well, nothing, but I want to take Rocky with me" I explained. While, I didn't expect him to jump for joy, I still didn't expect him to start crying.

"Ty, what's wrong?" I asked.

"No!" he shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not taking her to England with you!"

"I beg your pardon," I growled, my eyes narrowing.

"You can't, I won't let you!" he sobbed. Is he really trying to stop me? I'll make him rue the day!

"And you think you can stop me?" I yelled.

"Please! I won't let you hurt her anymore"

"Yeah? Well you can't-" I stopped. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing" he replied shiftily.

"No, you said I can't hurt her. How so you know!" I shrieked. He shrank back into his seat.

"She told you, didn't she?" I can't believe her! "Well then, I fully intend to give her a serious beating the next time I see her. "

"No. Don't hurt her anymore. It wasn't her fault!" Ty protested.

"Then how do you know?"

"I heard you two in the living room a few weeks ago," He whispered.

"Fine. But, I'm still goanna beat her up the next time I see her." I settled back into my chair.

"Please, Logan!" he said "stop taking your anger out on her. She doesn't deserve it!"

"No" I snapped back. "She doesn't deserve me! But if I have to deal with her, then she will be the way I want!"

"You're evil!" he cried. I cackled.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, I'll make you a deal. If you let me take her to London with me, I won't give her a piece of my mind for telling you about our little…ground rules" I said reasonably. He rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks, pal!" I smiled. He sighed again. "I'll let myself out!"

 **No one's PoV**

As Logan left, Ty continuously thumped his head against the wall.

"What have I done?"

So there you go! It took ages to come up with this idea so sorry if it's terrible.

Hopefully, you have a few questions that will be answered in later chapters. Till then, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait.

 **Whatssup guys!? Now I know I haven't updated this story for ages and this is for two reasons:**

 **1-I have had tons of revision to do and haven't had any time  
and  
2-I have had terrible writers block. As in so bad it gave me a headache.**

 **But I'm back now so…  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

 _Previously on_ _So Close Yet So Far:_

 _"Hey Uncle Frank"_

 _"Hey Deuce!"_

 _"How do you win a girl's heart?"_

 _"_ _Here's an idea…"_

 **Deuce's PoV**

"I'm listening, uncle Frank" I said leaning forward.

"We're a…special family. Are we not?" he asked. I nodded. Uncertain as to where this was going.

"Why don't you talk to your father about it. He is the most powerful of us all." Frank winked at me.

"You mean, you want to drag the girl I love into the…difference of our family?"

"It's a good idea, no?"

"No!" I yelled. "I can't drag Rocky into the dark magic that our family possesses."  
It was true. My family does have dark magic running through our veins. But we haven't used it for centuries. Or that I know about anyway. I quickly flashed back to when I first discovered it.

 _No one's PoV- ten years ago._

 _A five-year-old Deuce sat at the dinner table. He was deep on thought about the events, previously that day._

 _"_ _Deuce honey," his mother said from across the table. "What's wrong?"_

 _"_ _I think I'm cursed" he blurted. He buried his head in his hands, and therefore missed the shifty look, his parents exchanged._

 _"_ _Why do you say that?" his father asked him. Deuce looked up at his parents._

 _"_ _I was playing on the swings at lunch. Then a big group of bullies came. They were trying to knock the swings over. When I tried to stop them, one of them punched me and I yelled at him. And he went flying!" Deuce explained._

 _"_ _So, you have inherited your mother's ability of a sonic scream." His father said thoughtfully. Deuce felt his jaw hit the ground._

 _"_ _George!" his mother yelled. The father of the family looked up and winced._

 _"_ _Sorry, son" he said apologetically. "Where start" he joked_

 _"_ _Wait what!" Deuce screamed. Everything close to him suddenly flew away. Glasses smashed and his parents covered their ears._

 _"_ _What happening to me?" the young boy ran from the room, tears streaming down his face._

 _"_ _George, we gotta tell him" him mother said sadly._

 _"_ _But, he's too young!" George protested. His wife sighed._

 _"_ _I know! But unless he finds out, he will get himself hurt. Surely you can't want that. It will get him killed!"_

"Deuce!" Frank poked his nephew in the shoulder.

"Sorry, Uncle Frank" the boy said. "I just can't do that to her"

"Well, ok" his uncle smirked. "But then you will never have a chance with her."

Deuce sighed. He definitely didn't want the possibility of hurting Rocky's kindness by using his powers on her.

'But then' he reasoned. 'Surely, if I don't do anything, she will certainly continue to get hurt by Logan.'

"Ok uncle Frank. I changed my mind." He decided. His uncle grinned.

"Looks like we're in for a trip to the seaside!"

 **Logan PoV**

Sometimes, I like Rocky. As my girlfriend, I obviously get to control her. And it's times like this, that I like her. She is obedient and that's what I like.

What I don't like is when she disobeys me. And that's what I'm worried about. I stared at the piece of paper in my hand again.

 ** _Congratulations!_**

 ** _You, Logan Hunter, have been invited to England to attend the London school of dramatic arts._**

 ** _Please send a conformation before the 19_** ** _th_** ** _of December or we will presume that you have chosen not to attend._**

 ** _Kind regards,_**

 ** _Mr. F. Rubicul._**

What do I do? I want to attend, but if I leave, how can I control Rocky? Knowing her, when I don't like her, she'll start talking to the Deuce kid. And I can't have that.

Then the idea came to me.

"I'll just take her with me!" I cried excitedly. With that, I rushed downstairs and told my mother that I was going to London. She was delighted.

"I'm going to Ty's house" I told her as I walked out of the door.

 **Time skip-still Logan's PoV**

"Oh, hey Logan." Ty said as he opened the door. "Rocky's put with Dina"

"That's cool, I'm here to see you anyway." Was it just me, or did his eyes just widen when I said that?

"So, you want tea or something?" he asked me nervously as I sat down on the sofa.

"No, I'm fine thanks"

"What so you want to talk about then?" he asked me. I grinned.

"I'm going to take a trip to England" I said happily. He frowned.

"That's great…Buddy" he said uncertainly "but what has that got to do with me?"

"Well, nothing, but I want to take Rocky with me" I explained. While, I didn't expect him to jump for joy, I still didn't expect him to start crying.

"Ty, what's wrong?" I asked.

"No!" he shouted.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not taking her to England with you!"

"I beg your pardon," I growled, my eyes narrowing.

"You can't, I won't let you!" he sobbed. Is he really trying to stop me? I'll make him rue the day!

"And you think you can stop me?" I yelled.

"Please! I won't let you hurt her anymore"

"Yeah? Well you can't-" I stopped. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing" he replied shiftily.

"No, you said I can't hurt her. How so you know!" I shrieked. He shrank back into his seat.

"She told you, didn't she?" I can't believe her! "Well then, I fully intend to give her a serious beating the next time I see her. "

"No. Don't hurt her anymore. It wasn't her fault!" Ty protested.

"Then how do you know?"

"I heard you two in the living room a few weeks ago," He whispered.

"Fine. But, I'm still goanna beat her up the next time I see her." I settled back into my chair.

"Please, Logan!" he said "stop taking your anger out on her. She doesn't deserve it!"

"No" I snapped back. "She doesn't deserve me! But if I have to deal with her, then she will be the way I want!"

"You're evil!" he cried. I cackled.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, I'll make you a deal. If you let me take her to London with me, I won't give her a piece of my mind for telling you about our little…ground rules" I said reasonably. He rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"Fine."

"Thanks, pal!" I smiled. He sighed again. "I'll let myself out!"

 **No one's PoV**

As Logan left, Ty continuously thumped his head against the wall.

"What have I done?"

 **So there you go! It took ages to come up with this idea so sorry if it's terrible.**

 **Hopefully, you have a few questions that will be answered in later chapters. Till then, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up.**

 **No one's PoV**

"Oh, I do like to be beside the seaside! Oh, I do like to be beside the sea." Deuces uncle sang from up front of the car.  
They were going to see his father. George had to move away from Deuce and his mother because his grandfather sadly died so had to pass The Staff down to George. Then, without warning, a flashback appeared right before Deuce's eyes.

 _No one's PoV- Ten years ago_

 _"Deuce?" George asked. His son was lying on his bed sobbing. George felt his heart break at the sight of his boy looked so miserable._

 _"Daddy," the five-year-old whispered. "What's wrong with me?"_

 _"Nothing my boy!" George sat down next to his son._

 _"But…I you said I have a sonic scream!"_

 _"Well, yes" George admitted "but it happens to all of us."_

 _"Us" the small looked up for the first time. George saw that his face was red and puffy from crying._

 _"Yes us" he smiled "let's just say we're a very special family"_

 _"how" Deuce asked curiously. George nodded._

 _"You see, son, a long time ago there were two different sides of the world. A normal side and a special side." He explained.  
"As you should be able to guess, our family came from the special side. These people had…Abilities. These abilities came from an item we call The Staff. At the moment, your Grandfather protects The Staff from non-special people.  
"With The Staff, you can do anything you want, granted you are a special person. Now obviously, there special people out there who want to use The Staff to control the world. Our family is not like that. With the exception of your mother and uncle Frank. But, don't worry. They are the black sheep of their family. This was proved when your mother married me and your uncle became, not only your uncle, but also your Godfather.  
"It is extremely unusual that you have discovered your abilities at such a young age. Most of us find them at around ten or twelve at the latest. But don't worry. Sometimes our emotions get the better of us and trigger them. That's what has happened to you. Of the discovery or your abilities, you will become an attendant of the academy that a few of your cousins own.  
"Naturally, you will be the youngest there if you joined now, and that can be intimidating. And intimidation can also trigger your abilities. So, for the time being, I will coach you until you're old enough. Any questions?" _

_"Only one" the small boy said "What other abilities do I have?" George laughed._

 _"I don't know, my boy" he replied apologetically "We have around five abilities each. Some have more others less. It is hard to know. Usually though, we inherit abilities from our parents. With is why you have a sonic scream. It is an ability you share with your mother."_

 _"What powers do you have Daddy?" Deuce asked sitting up._

 _"I have super speed, invisibility, in-human accuracy, magnetism and -the most important for you to worry about- power."_

 _"Power?"_

 _"Yes. When your grandfather, my father, leaves this world, I will become the protector of The Staff. And after that, you will too. You know, being my only son and all" George chuckled._

 _"Wait. I'm goanna be the protector of The Staff some say?" Deuce gasped. His father nodded._

 _"But don't you worry about that for ages yet" he added on quickly when he saw the look on his son's face._

 _"That's a relief"_

"What's a relief Deuce?" Frank asked. Deuce frowned.

"What?"

"You just said 'that's a relief'" Frank said. "I thought you were asleep, haven't moved for the past two or three hours. Then all a sudden, 'that's a relief'"

"Oh," Deuce said feeling foolish "Sorry"

"We're here!" Frank yelled suddenly. Deuce jumped. Then, as he looked out of the window and his face lit up with a bright smile.

"Dad!" he jumped out of the car and into his father's outstretched arms.

"How my favourite son?" George grinned. Deuce looked into his father's eyes.

"Dad, that's not saying much. I'm your only son!" George frowned.

"Well," he said thoughtfully "in that case, how's my favourite, least favourite, tallest, smallest, youngest, oldest, most funny, complete bore… I could go on!"

"Hey George" Frank walked up to the reuniting father and son.

"Why, hello Frank" George replied politely. Then, turning back to his son, he grinned.

"How long will you be staying?" he asked Deuce.

"Only a few hours" Frank butted in before Deuce could answer. "Deuce just wants to see The Staff then we'll be gone."

"Oh, please lawful brother!" George protested. "Stay a little longer. It's rare I get any visitors here"

"Sorry George, I promised his mother we'd be back before dinner." Frank said curtly. Deuce frowned.

 _'No you didn't_ ,' he thought.

"Well I suppose she's in charge then." George agreed, reluctant to lose his son so soon after seeing him for the first time in about three years. "After all," he continued. "I can't upset the woman looking after my pride and joy, eh?"

"Oi!" Frank snapped. "That's my sister you're talking about!"

"Uncle Frank, calm down he didn't say anything offensive" Deuce laughed nervously.

"Here son, take the key" George said to his son.

"Thanks, Dad" Deuce took the key to The Staff's room and left his uncle and father glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow.

As he entered the room, Deuce was awed at how amazing The Staff was. It was a long pole, about as long as two men's hockey sticks joined together, made of pine. Embroidered with gold and emerald, it was beautiful. Deuce stood for a bit just looking at it. It was rotating slowly as it hovered in the air, the way it did.

"Hello Deuce" it said. Once again, Deuce had to remind himself that The Staff talked.

With The Staff, you could do anything. When he had first seen it, Deuce had decided that it should be able to talk. This way, he had reasoned, it can express its disapproval of a decision. At the time, it was his grandfather that was the protector of The Staff. And he had agreed with his grandson.  
And so, The Staff had enchanted itself to talk. But even though it was his idea, Deuce could never get his head around the fact that a floating stick could talk. Even if it was the most powerful object on the entire earth.

"Hello Staff" he said finally.

"How can I help you?" it asked. Deuce sighed.

"There's this girl" he started.

"Deuce, you know I don't approve of you boys using my power to make a girl fall in love with you" The Staff said, sounding disapproving. Deuce sighed.

"I know, Staff. But this is different"

"How?" it replied. Deuce smiled as he realised, had it been a person, The Staff would probably be raising an eyebrow right now.

"Well, he…boyfriend abused her" he explained. The Staff made a sighing noise.

"Well," it mimicked. "that does sound bad. But surely she should just break up with him?"

"I think she wants to" Deuce grimaced. "But she's too afraid"

"Then I think you were right to come to me" The Staff said. "And forgive me for this but, seeing as your mother came from the 'grey sheep' I need to put an enchantment on you to make sure you're telling the truth. Is this OK?"

"Sure" Deuce agreed unsurely. This had never happened before. But he was doing it for Rocky. He slowly began to feel tired and the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

"Ok," The Staff said. "Your story checks out" Deuce frowned.

"But" he said. "That was just a few seconds." The Staff made a laughing noise.

"For you it was only a few seconds, for everyone else, it was almost an hour."

"What?" Deuce spluttered.

"Anyway, while you were sleeping, I gave you the power to make this, Rocky if I am correct, break away from her abuser and be with you. I saw you truly loved her, and that you have seen her being hurt. This is what persuaded me.  
"However, the enchantment will only work if she truly loves you back. Sound fair?"

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Staff" Deuce said after a moment's thought. It was a fair deal after all.

"Great" The Staff sounded happy that he had agreed to its terms. "All you have to do, is go up to Rocky and say 'think about your options'. This will give her strength to break away form Logan. Just say those words to her. Nothing more, very simple."

"Thank you, Staff" Deuce said once more then left the room. As he went down the corridor to find his father, he thought about what The Staff had said about Rocky loving him in return. Did she? Or were they just friends?

"I guess I'll just have to find out." he told himself.

"There you are Deuce!" he turned and saw his uncle Frank standing at the other end of the corridor.

"You ready to go?" he asked. Deuce nodded.

"Where's Dad?" he asked. He shrugged.

"Dunno" he replied. "Why?"

"I want to say goodbye before we leave" Deuce explained.

"Well, I'll be waiting in the car." He said eventually. As he turned and walked away, Deuce used his increased vision and saw he had his fist clenched.

"What was that about?" he asked himself. He shook it off and continued his search for his father. When he found him, Deuce gave him a hug.

"Bye, Dad" he whispered into his father's shoulder. He exhaled and rubbed his son's back.

"Be strong son" he said. Then Deuce left the room and found his uncle sitting impatiently in the car.

"Let's go, Laddie" Frank said happily as he noticed his nephew approaching.

On the way back to Chicago, Deuce checked his phone for any messaged he had missed. At his father's house, The Staff blocked out any phone signal so it couldn't be found by bugs on a phone.

Deuces eyes widened as he saw a voice message from Rocky. Clicking it, he pulled his headphones over his ears and listened intently.

 _"Hey Deuce,  
I don't know where you are and why you aren't answering your phone, but I just wanted to say goodbye.  
Logan got some offer from an arts school in London so the two of us are moving away so he can accept it.  
Sorry I couldn't say goodbye properly,_

 _Rocky._

 _P.S. I probably won't see you again so I need to say…I love you._

Dropped his phone as his brain processed what he had just heard. Rocky was moving away. To London. With Logan. And…and she said she loved him.

"No!" he screamed. Unable to control his extremely strong emotions, Deuce accidentally triggered his sonic scream. Frank slammed on the brakes and used his ability of complete concentration to block out the terrible sound. Luckily, it was late and there was no one around.

"Deuce!" he yelled. His nephew stopped the scream and tears poured from his eyes.

"Sorry Uncle Frank" he apologised. "I let my emotions get the better of me"

"That's OK" Frank replied. "What's wrong?"

"Rocky left" Deuce said bluntly. Frank frowned.

"That tall one who comes to Crusty's after school?" he asked.

"Yeah" Deuce nodded.

"Why are you so upset about that?" his uncle inquired.

"Because she was the girl I loved."

"Oh"

 **Dina PoV (For this story, Dina is going to be Rocky's best friend because Cece is jealous that the guy she likes, Deuce, likes Rocky and not her)**

I can't believe Rocky is gone. She came 'round a few hours ago, and just said that she was leaving for London with Logan. At first, I thought she was joking but then I realised she was serious.

"She's gone" I whispered. "My best friend is gone". I was wondering how Deuce was taking it. After all, she told me she couldn't find him and had to break the news over a voicemail message. Poor guy. It was obvious that he liked her. And before she left, Rocky told me that she liked him too. So, now the best matched couple are on the opposite sides of the world. I needed to talk to someone about it. Then it came to me.

"Mum, Dad I'm going to Rocky's place. Be back soon" I shouted as I opened the door. There was no answer but I knew they had heard me. My father was probably playing with his pet pig, and who knows what my mother was doing.

When I reached the Blue's house, I knocked on the door.

"Hey Ty," I said when he answered the door.

"Dina? Didn't you hear? Rocky left for London a few hours ago." He said

"I know, but I want to talk to you" I replied. He sighed.

"Fine come in" he said. I walked past him into the kitchen. There was a half-eaten plate of food on the table. I gasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner."

"It's fine" he shrugged. "I can't eat anyway."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I let Logan go to London and drag my little sis along with him. I'm the worst brother ever."

I knew he was referring to the fact that Logan always seems to have an excuse to beat Rocky up.

"Ty, it's not your fault!" I told him sternly. He looked at me.

"Say that to my face" he demanded. I took a deep breath. But I looked into his eyes and I saw guilt, anger, sorrow. I saw a man devoted to the well-being of his little sister. I saw a boy weighed down by the responsibility bearing down on him. I opened and closed my mouth but nothing came out. And I knew why. Because what was most evident in those eyes were a need for an honest answer. It wasn't all his fault. But you could say he was to blame. It was him who hooked Rocky and Logan up, him who had agreed to let Logan take her to London with him.

"Ty" I whispered. He shook his head. We stood there for a few minutes just looking at each other. Then I stepped forward and embraced him. And he hugged me back. And we stood for hours just standing in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all**

 **I know haven't written anything for so long, but I've had exams for the past three weeks or so and I only had one day off each week. And while I always try make time for writing fanfiction, sometimes you need some down time. So, this is my overlong apology for the long wait.**

 **Hope you understand.**

 **Well enough of that anyway on with the story, right?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shake it up, or any of the characters however I own this idea which has been approved by my partner**

 **Deuce's PoV**

"Step on it Uncle Frank!" I yelled frantically. "We gotta get to the airport like, right now!"

My uncle looked me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Weren't listening? Rocky's there! Logan's taking her to London with him. I'm probably never going to see her again!" I replied. Frank nodded and stepped on the acceleration peddle and we shot forward.

While all this was happening, I called Ty. I wanted to know whether he had heard the news. Maybe if he had, he could help me help her.

"Ty's mobile how can I help?" He sounded weary and tired. And upset. He had heard.

"Ty! Have you heard about Rocky? She's being taken to London with Logan!" I said to make sure that he was upset about that and not some other thing.

"Have I heard?" He said from the other end. "Yeah I heard. Of course, I heard. It's kind of hard not to hear that your baby sister is being taken away by a violent abusive idiot who threatens to beat you up unless you let her go" I let my jaw drop.

"You know that he beats her up?" I stuttered.

"Of course I do!" I heard anger in his words. "I was the cause of it!"

 _What?_

"Hang on, Dina wants to speak to you." Ty said.

 _What was Dina doing with him?_

"Hey Deuce, this is a really bad time for you to be calling especially about the subject." She ended the call.

Angrily, I redialled. Now one answered. I redialled again and again but the phone stayed silent. I knew I needed to control my temper or my sonic scream would re-activate. But I needed to talk to Ty urgently.

"Deuce!" Uncle Frank said sharply when he noticed my silent but violent anger. "Control yourself right now!"  
It hurt containing all my anger, but I managed it. Just. I redialled Ty's number once again, promising myself that if he did not pick up this time that I would give up and get Rocky back myself.

"What?!" Ty snapped in my ear. Yep, he picked up.

"Look I don't know why you knew about what Logan was doing to your sister and didn't do anything about it, but I'm going to the airport right now and I'm getting Rocky back with or without you. Are you in?"

There was a short pause and I feared that Ty had hung up once again. But he was still there.

"Yeah, we're in"

 **Rocky's PoV**

I need help.

That is all I know. I don't know why no one is helping me from Logan. I don't know why he treats me the way her does. I don't know why Ty gave me to him. I don't know where Deuce was before I left and I don't know why Ty allowed me to be taken away.

But most of all, I don't know why I love Deuce Martinez.

There are always men looking at me in way Logan is never comfortable with. The football players from school have asked me to go out with them. They are the men I _should_ be attracted to. They are people who can really protect me. And yet I'm not interested.

Because I love Deuce Martinez and that is final.

And now I will never get to see him again because Logan is taking me away. We were in his car and he was focused on the road not on me. It's better that way. If he can't see me, he can't hurt me, lecture me, ruin my life like he's done so much already.

We arrived at the airport and Logan got out of the car without even glancing at me. I wasn't sure what to do. I had never travelled with him before so I had no idea how to act.

"Get out the car you complete idiot!" he hissed from outside. I jumped. His voice was soft but no less harsh than normal. "Look, we're in a public place, so this means that you cannot act like the complete moron you are. Get out of the car and get your bag from the boot and then follow me."

"Yes Sir," I replied. Even as I scrambled from the car, he was already striding away. I hurried after him into the airport. He was walking like he owned the place and unsurprisingly this failed to boost my own confidence.

"This is what you are going to do" He said as he rounded on me. We had just reached bag check-in. "Act like a normal couple. You go up to the desk and check in the bags. If they ask for passports, tell them that I have lost them but give them these tickets" he handed me the tickets.

"Once they have checked in the bags, pretend to look for me then pretend you have spotted me over by the toilets. Tell the person that you are just going to the restroom and walk over and meet me there. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

 _SMACK_

"I mean yes Sir" I stuttered.

"You are lucky we are surrounded by people or you would be getting more than a slap" he hissed angrily.

"But why are we giving them the tickets and not the passports?" I had to ask "if we have the tickets, then you have already paid so it won't cost us any less money"

 _SLAP_

"Why don't you keep your smart shut?" He snarled. I took a step back but he took my arm in a grip of iron and pulled me back. His eyes were pool of fury.

"Sorry"

 _WHACK_

"I mean sorry Sir" I whispered as my eyes filled with tears of pain. He released my arm and shoved me towards the queue of people. I tripped and bumped into to a rather larger man who was talking on the phone. He glared at me as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Sorry" I said apologetically. He gave me a look that said.

 _'I want to give you a piece of my mind, but this call is too important!'_

"What am I doing here?" I asked myself sadly.

"Well, this is an airport" someone said kindly "Are you here to catch a plane?"

 **Ty's PoV**

"I hate myself" I said. Dina took a deep breath and turned to me.

"I know. We all do. It is the only thing you have said throughout the entire journey" she replied from beside me.

"Yeah Ty" Frank said from the driver's seat. "Just calm down and stop blaming yourself."

"I hate to admit it mate, but now you just sound like you're looking for attention" Deuce said from the passenger seat.

Frank had pulled up outside my house and Dina and I had joined them on the road to the airport. I had no idea why Deuce was so keen to help save my little sis, but he had an uncle who could drive a car and that is all I cared about at the moment. We were so close and yet I feared that we were going to be too late and get to there to see Rocky being dragged off to London because of my own weakness. It was too much for me to bear.  
It is times like these when I wonder why my father had entrusted the family's safety to me. When he had left, I was proud that now I was responsible for them. But it soon became evident that I was not very good at it. It was because of a mistake I made that I had lost my mother and almost lost Rocky in the same incident.  
It was a friend's birthday and my mother had warned me not to get too drunk because I had to take Rocky to dance class the next morning. I had ignored her and had a hangover the next morning.  
I knew that if I had listened to her, maybe I would have been sobered enough to get up the next morning and take my sis to her dance class. That if I had listened, Mum wouldn't have had to do it herself. Maybe if I had listened, she would have not been late for work and had to rush, the car would not have slipped on a patch of ice and it wouldn't have crashed taking the life of her and almost fatally injuring Rocky. That was all my fault.

If only I'd listened.

Thankfully, Rocky had suffered from a severe case of amnesia and had not remembered a thing about the incident. I was devastated that she couldn't remember her life before that moment, but I could never live if she knew. I could lose her too if she knew. So, I had kept it a secret for a few years. But then I overheard her with a new friend.

 _"If it is OK with your parents, can you come over to my house for a slumber party tomorrow night?"_

 _"That should be fine. But I don't know where my father is and my Mum is dead."_

 _"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"_

 _"I don't know. My brother never brings it up"_

 _"Oh, it's OK. Don't cry honey. I'm sorry for bringing it up"_

 _"No, it's not you. I just wish my brother would tell me what happened. I have no clue what happened to either of my parents and... I just wish I knew"_

It had been torture just listening to that conversation. I had not realised how much pain I was putting her through to protect myself. So that night I told her as much as I could, without revealing what I had to do with anything.  
From that moment on, she knew that our father had left when she was only young. That part was true. As for out mum, she thought that she was a friend's house when it had happened. Our mother had crashed her car and died in the hospital from her injuries. Rocky had passed out when she heard and lost her memory.  
As the years passed, I too convinced myself that this was what had happened. I convinced myself that it was never my fault and that all I had to do was look after my little sister because my father had left and Mum had died in an unfortunate car crash that had nothing to do with me.

But now, the truth was emerging as I realised that another of my mistakes was going to end my little Rocky.

"We're here" Frank said from the driver's seat. Deuce and Dina immediately got out of the car and left me with Frank. He turned to me and smiled sympathetically.

"I'll wait here 'til you get back k?" he asked. I nodded and got out to follow Deuce and Dina. They were walking up ahead talking like they had not just met each other. I smiled and decided that when all this was all over I was totally going to hook them up.

 **No one's PoV**

As Ty, Deuce and Dina were entering the airport, Rocky was being ushered through security by Logan.

"Enjoy your flight" the man at the scanner was saying. Rocky smiled politely. "Where are you off to anyway?" the man said glancing at her legs. Logan scowled at the hold up.

"That is none of your business" he went to say but was interrupted.

"I had a glance at your ticket, is it London?" The man was saying. Rocky glanced at Logan who tried to push her onwards. But the man at the scanner stepped in front and leaned on the wall blocking their path.

"The name's Carl and I have a place in London. You can stay there if you want. I can even come join you if that's ok with your brother" Carl indicated to Logan.

"Brother?" Rocky smiled nervously. Carl nodded.

"For Pete's sake!" Logan snarled. "Back off my girl, would you? We have a plane to catch."

"Shut it you loser" Carl snapped. He turned back to Rocky smiled a what he probably thought was a charming smile. "So, can I expect you at my penthouse?"

"What about my _boyfriend_?" Rocky asked, putting emphasis on 'boyfriend'. But Carl was not going to take no for an answer. He was completely determined to make this beautiful woman his.

"Yeah, sure. He can come too. I only have two rooms but…" Carl licked his lips. "You and me could always share…" Logan could not believe how dirty this conversation had just got. Pushing Rocky behind him he jabbed a finger into Carl's chest and bared his teeth.

"That is my girlfriend you are talking to there you pig." He barked. "Back off before I pummel you!" Carl snorted.

"Is this the best you can do?" He asked Rocky, "There are plenty of better men out there y'know. And I'm the best there is"

"Don't you discard me like that you freak!" Logan protested. Much to his indignation, Carl ignored him again.

"So, I never caught an answer. You wanna leave this big mouth and come with me?" He pushed Logan away. He was shoved by another man then kicked away by an angry woman with a baby. Within a few seconds, Logan was lost from view in the crows and Carl dragged Rocky to a quiet corner. She had a wall on three sides and Carl on the other. She desperately looked for an escape route but Carl was a big man and she was pretty much engulfed.

"Look, you seem like a nice guy and all, but I'm not sure I can leave my…man like this. He can be incredibly…possessive when he wants to be." She tried. Carl laughed.

"You think he can take me?" he stepped closer so that their chests were almost touching and ran his hands through her hair. His breath smelt like rotten eggs and his hands looked like they had never even seen water let alone soap.

"Carl please. I need to find Logan and then we need to get on an aeroplane to England. This is a big occasion for him and if we miss the flight, it will be ruined."

"First of all, stop worrying about this Logan guy and focus on me" Carl said. He stepped even closer and not Rocky was pinned to the wall. "And even if you miss the flight, I can get you there. We can fly first class and the seats are so big, we could sit... _Together_ "

"Like... _together_ , together?" Rocky squeaked. Carl untangled his hands from her hair and wrapped one around her back and cupped her face with the other.

' _Logan is going to kill me if he actually kisses me._ ' Rocky thought as he pulled her closer to him.

Fortunately, a voice pierced through the crowds.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you are you doing to my sister?"

"Ty?" Rocky said in disbelief.

"Who's Ty?" Carl asked, angry that their moment had been ruined.

"My bother!" Rocky replied excitedly. Carl stepped back and scratched his head in confusion. Rocky used this and squirmed away from the corner and ran into her brother's waiting arms. Seeing the brother-sister warmth pulsing off from them like a beacon, Carl knew his chance had been ruined and went, grumbling, back to his scanner.

"Are you OK?" Ty whispered to Rocky lovingly. He was so happy to have his little sister back.

"I'm ok" She said hugging him tighter.

"What the heck was he doing to you?" someone said from behind the family reunion.

"Deuce!" Rocky screamed. She pounced on him and he grinned goofily.

"Did you get my message?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I did" he replied. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there"

"It's ok" she stepped back and smiled. Deuce smiled back despite being upset that she had stopped hugging him.

"So, do I get a hug too or what?" Dina asked stepping forward.

"Of course you do" Rocky grinned and hugged her best friend as well.

"Where is that man?" Ty asked looking around for Carl. "I want to give him a good beating up."

"That's great Ty," Deuce said. "But there is someone else we need to find. Rocky, where's Logan?"

Rocky frowned. "He got lost after Carl pushed him away from me. I don't know where he is now"

"So that's OK then." Ty said. "Once I beat up this Carl guy, we go home and report Logan for physical abuse and he gets arrested. Does that sound easy or what?" He bright smile faded when he saw the looks he was getting from the girls. "What?"

"Wait, you knew about it and didn't do anything about it?" Rocky said quietly.

"Wait, you…he…why did no one tell me that Logan abused you?" Dina asked.

"I wanted to tell you. All of you" Rocky said. "But he threatened to hurt me more if I did. I was too scared. I'm sorry."

"Oh" Dina was temporarily lost for words. "I guess that's why no one told me."

"But how do you know?" Rocky rounded on Ty and glared with the intensity of a bonfire.

"I…I…" he stuttered.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do!" he said lamely.

"Ty…I thought I could trust you!" Rocky said her eyes filling with more tears. "I thought no matter what you would stand with me. No matter what!"

"Rocky, I'm sorry!" Ty cried. "I wanted to help. I did. But I knew he would beat me and then you would have had no one"

"You should have told me you knew." It was Deuce this time. "We could have worked together to help her."

"You knew too?" Rocky whirled to Deuce. He realised he had made a mistake revealing he knew and tried to cover it up.

"No. I just thought that if he told me, we could have worked-"

"No" Ty interrupted bluntly. "You did know. You told me on the phone."

"So, both of you betrayed me?" Rocky asked. Both of the boys lowered their eyes.

"I can't believe this!" The tears were beginning to fall, "I'm not sure whether I need to be happy that you saved me from him just now, or upset that you did nothing when I really needed you. Maybe it's better that I go with him to London and take a break...from you guys."

The happy atmosphere had suddenly dimmed. Deuce and Ty were thinking of a way, any way, that they could change Rocky's mind, but they knew deep down that they had messed up big time. And it wasn't easy to change the stubborn mind of Rocky Blue.  
Dina was standing there lost in her thoughts about how Rocky had been beat up and hurt but had not told her best friend. Even Deuce knew and he was only a guy who was crushing on her! Then again, she found herself wondering what she would have done if she had known. Logan wasn't an average guy. He was a well-built, intimidating teenager who didn't believe that a proper man could not fight a girl. Even against Deuce, Ty and Dina, there was no way he would lose.

"This is all your fault!" Deuce suddenly shouted at Ty.

"My fault?" Ty replied. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"You were too weak and you allowed Rocky to be taken away!" Deuce said defiantly. Dina frowned.

"How long have _you_ known?"

"Since it started!" Deuce admitted somewhat proudly.

"What? Why didn't you do anything?" Ty screamed. "I only found out a few weeks after they got together. You say it's my fault, but I didn't see you doing anything about it!"

"This is the problem with boys" Dina said angrily. "They always find a way to place the blame on someone else to avoid taking a major hit to their ego and reputation."

"As a pose to girls who blame themselves in a feeble attempt to make others pity them?" Deuce asked. Ty nodded in agreement.

Before anyone knew it, this had blown into a full-scale argument so no one noticed what was happening to Rocky.

"While this is fun and all, but we have a plane to catch." Everyone turned and Logan was standing there.

And he had a gun to Rocky's head.

"Move aside, please." He said casually. Dina and Deuce froze unsure what to do. But Ty was sick and tired of Logan controlling his life and destroying his relationship with his sister.

"Step away from my little sister" He said dangerously. "Or I will call security."

"Do that and I will pull the trigger." Logan yanked Rocky back. "So, we'll be on our way, if you please"

"No, I won't 'please' you little-"

"Ty stop" Rocky interrupted bluntly "You might get hurt remember?"

"Shall we go my-lady?" Logan asked her realising that he didn't need the gun anymore.

"Yeah. We should go" she agreed.

"Rocky wait!" Deuce cried as he became un-frozen

"No Deuce, you had your chance."

"Please, just give us _another_ chance! We won't make the same mistake. Please-"

 _'Last call for flight 2093 to Gatwick London'_ announced the speakers.

"We have a flight to catch" Logan smiled as he led Rocky away.

"What do we do?" Dina asked as she watched her best friend walk away.

"I don't know" Ty was on his knees. Not only had he just lost his sister, he had lost her trust too.

"No!" Deuce suddenly yelled. "I didn't tell her!"

"Tell her what?" Ty asked.

"To think about her options" Deuce replied.

"What?" Dina looked at him weirdly.

"I saw The Staff and it told me to tell Rocky to think about her options. I didn't tell her and now she will never break away from Logan."

"What's The Staff?" Dina snapped. "And why do you get to control her life and make her 'break away from Logan?"

"Does it matter anymore? She's gone" Ty said. "And she isn't coming back"

 **To be continued…**

 **I hope you enjoyed it. It took me two days to type and it is the longest chapter by over 1000 words. (1497 to be precise!)**

 **Anyway, I want to apologise for the long wait, and I do intend to update my other Reuce Fanfic, Deuce VS The Complication.**

 **Till next time then and PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!**

 _And my partner had pointed out that there are a few spelling mistakes that I have made in this chapter. I'm not the best at proof-reading, so if you could tell me in a review if you don't have an account or PM me if you do, it would be much appreciated :)_


	6. Epilogue

Deuce's PoV

Ty is sitting on the floor weeping. Diana is glaring at me accusingly. I can't believe that I forgot to tell, Rocky that I loved her. If only I had been smart enough to yell

'Think about your options'

The she would be here. With her loving brother, caring best friend. And me.

"Ty" Dina said. "She will come back. I know she will."

"Yeah Ty" I agreed. "She can't stay in London forever."

"What do you care, Martinez?" Ty shot back. "Dina, yeah. She's Rocky's best friend. The only friends who stayed close after Cece started being a bitch. But you? You have nothing to be sad about other than her lost trust in you."

"No Ty" I replied gently. "I have one huge thing to be sad about. Rocky's gone. And I loved her"

Rocky's PoV

Deuce loves me? I only just overheard that. Logan had dropped his beanie when he had been disregarded by Carl. He told me to wait for him, just around the corner from where I had left Ty, Dina and... Deuce. Who said he loved me. And I loved him too. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him. But I couldn't. I had to go with Logan.

But Dina was right. I would be back. And when I was, I would confess my feelings for him. And we could be together.

And in my heart, I felt So Close Yet So Far from the man of my dreams.


	7. Preview of sequel

**So, that was the end of this story. However, I'm going to be writing a sequel to it. I'm not sure of the name yet, but I'm pretty I want to call it 'I'm back'**

 **Look out for it, and I promise that the first chapter will be published before the 1st of September.**

 **Here is a short preview.**

"Rocky!" Logan yelled from downstairs. "Get your but tdown here. Do you want to miss the flight back to Chicago?"

I sighed.

"No?" I offered.

"Then hurry up! I want to go home"

'I'm coming for you Deuce.' I thought silently. 'But are you still waiting?'


End file.
